


Overlook

by ForestsAndSunsets



Series: V-Tamers [27]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01
Genre: Accidentally being a bad friend, Angst, Childhood Trauma, Enemies to Friends, Friendship, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reflection, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestsAndSunsets/pseuds/ForestsAndSunsets
Summary: Taichi isn't a forgettable person; so how do we manage to do just that?~(Hideto-centric)
Relationships: Fujimoto Hideto & Yagami Taichi | Taichi Kamiya
Series: V-Tamers [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706560
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Overlook

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ostracize](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839511) by [ForestsAndSunsets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestsAndSunsets/pseuds/ForestsAndSunsets). 



> Overlook: To look past; failure to notice something.

Sometimes, Hideto forgot Taichi had gone through it too.

It’s not easy to remember, after all. For any of them. Taichi was a big part of their experiences, yes, but only in the parts that weren’t very traumatizing for them (At least, for them in the Alias 3). It was easy to forget that they were traumatizing for Taichi instead.

Taichi was also younger than them. By two years for most, and three for Mari. To adults, it wasn’t a lot. Hideto’s own parents had the same gap after all. But seeing him in a middle school uniform that they had grown out of years ago was...Well, it was hard to see him as the cloaked and confident child warrior that had once brought them to their knees.

Hideto wasn’t a complete idiot. And neither was Taichi. He knew Taichi knew this, and that he had figured it out quicker than Hideto. It had taken him an unknown amount of time, but Hideto had eventually noticed that he left the group earlier than usual yesterday. He was ashamed to admit it might have taken him longer to do so, had Rei not been worried about it.

_I’m just a little worried about Taichi. He’s been acting weird the past couple weeks, and he left early today. Has he mentioned anything to you?_

He was even more ashamed to admit it took him that question to realize it had been weeks since he’d last had a conversation with the brunet.

It was hard sometimes, to remember about him. But Taichi was their friend, and they all needed to do better about treating him like it.

~

**Author's Note:**

> The A3+Neo love Taichi. Let me just say that now. It’s a deadly cycle though, their friendship. They are really the only ones who’ll understand his trauma, but every time they try talking through it, it just serves to make Taichi think his problems are less important. He was the hero, after all. He never had to deal with all this stuff about unfairly killing, the death of partners, and tragic pasts. Even if a good portion of his trauma is extremely close to exactly that. This causes him to pull away from the others, and without him putting in reminders about his existence (which is not so something he should be required to do for their friendship btw) the Alias 3+Neo get more and more caught up in their own stuff.


End file.
